


Afraid

by shitkai



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Unfinished, dabble, idk use it as a prompt for your rp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitkai/pseuds/shitkai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afraid

**Author's Note:**

> Just a thing I couldn't delete but couldn't find myself to finish.

 It's okay to be afraid. I know that. It's just the wry feeling that comes with it, but it's not like I'm afraid, I'm more paranoid than anything. But I guess those two are the same things.

 The nagging, dull feeling of a certain someone creeping into my thoughts scares me.

Seriously.

 It's scares me that I can't control the overwhelming desire to just, get to know him. 

But I cant, and that utterly terrifies me.

 I hear a soft knock on my door, and my face twists up in distaste. I wonder who it is, except not really. I already have an idea of who it is, and my adams apple bobs as I swallow the taste of vomit coiling within my stomach.

 I stand up, holding onto the bed to still myself.

I'm moving entirely too fast, he's not going anywhere until I respond to his knocking. I know that, yet I want to get this over with as soon as possible.

 I set one foot in front of the other, heart thumping so loud I can hear it in my ears.

It's okay to be afraid.

 My hand is shaking as I reach for the doorknob, and I feel like I might lose my lunch when I see him.

 "What do you want?" I growl, the exhausted look on my face giving me away.

 He tilts his head, grey-green orbs meeting mine. A smile is on his face in an instant, and It's almost insulting how he can ruin all of our lives and still force a smile.

Almost.

 Komaeda laughs a little, and I know its forced, yet I can't bring myself to call him out on it. "Hinata-Kun!" He chirps, and it's so carefree, just like him.

 It makes me sick.

**Author's Note:**

> Shrug


End file.
